Rocket Game Module
The Rocket Game Module is a three-slot Rank 10 Module. Guests spend five Red LEGO Bricks to play the game by clicking the Module. The owner gains five Transparent LEGO Bricks when this happens, with a harvest limit of 25 Bricks. This is the only game Module which does not cost Arcade Tokens to play. The Rocket Game Blueprint can be "hatched" after 1000 clicks to an Alien Egg Module, the Blueprint for which can be bought at Grok's page. It takes 900 Transparent LEGO Bricks to build the Module. Gameplay The game consists of a spaceship which the user controls with the arrow keys or WASD. The spaceship constantly moves forward. Along the game, the user will encounter two different types of obstacles. The first is a simple blockade that cannot harm the user unless the user collides with it. The second is an "alien" that, although similar to the first obstacle, can "shoot" at the user. If the user collides with or is shot at by an obstacle, then he/she will lose an amount of shield. If the user's shield reaches 0, the game is lost. The user can also destroy obstacles by firing at them with the Space key. The user only has a limited amount of ammunition, but destroying obstacles through this method gives the user points. If the user can pass all the obstacles and make it to the landing area, the game is finished successfully and the guest receives a prize from Captain Lasse containing various Items, depending on the user's score and time. If the user manages to destroy all of the obstacles, then the user wins an Arcade Token. Early Criticism The game in its early stage was criticized for its near impossible and unstable gameplay. The "aliens" came in very large groups, even at the beginning of the game, and it was proven that even when you landed safely, you could still lose the game. Some people managed, even then, to beat the game back then after many tries. Even then, there was no reward for winning (although there was no fee, i.e. the five Red LEGO Bricks were not charged.) The game has now been fixed. Gameplay is now easier and gives rewards to the user (but the game costs 5 Red LEGO Bricks to play). Themes The owner of the Rocket Game Module can choose up to three game play themes. *The first one is the most basic one. It features a red rocket, basic UFOs and purple meteors in a outer space background. *The second one features a much better spaceship with more complicated graphics and better quality enemy ships. It features a Mars background and is based on the LEGO Mars Mission theme. *The third one is considered the oddest one. It features a spaceship that resembles a Star Wars Y-Wing, but the enemies are four-eyed Green LEGO Bricks, resembling Super-Earlings, which fire from their top of their heads. The meteors are brown-orange Bricks. The background seems to be Mars-themed again. The spaceship's length is sometimes considered a handicap. Winning If the guest manages to win the game, they get a message from Captain Lasse sending them prizes which contain Bricks. How many and what kind of Bricks depends on the gameplay theme. If a user plays excellently, they win the Arcade Token. Once a user has acquired the Arcade Token, they will cease to receive any other prizes. To trigger this Arcade Token, the user must finish the game with a time of exactly 1:05. This prize is not sent via mail, but mysteriously appears in the user's inventory. Glitches There is a typo in one of the messages. It reads (see picure on right) "You are too good, my friend! I have this exclusive item for you. please [sic] keep it in a save [sic] spot. I hope to see you back soon." With it, it attaches an Arcade Game Token. After six times of winning messages will stop arriving. Also, in cheat mode, if you hit a blue planet (they fly past occasionally), your life will be reduced to the negative area. Crashing into something else will restore it to zero. Cheat There is a cheat in the Module that keeps the user from losing. The cheat is applied by first clicking anywhere on the Module (not on the "click" button) and typing in " ." The speech bubble will then say "Cheat mode is true". The user can then play the game normally, but the user does not lose when the shield reaches 0. The user can then turn the cheat off by clicking on the module and typing in " " again and the speech bubble will say "Cheat mode is false.". Category:Brick Modules Category:Rank 10 Category:Games